


(Not so) Long Distance Relationship

by beepyay



Series: NCT Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepyay/pseuds/beepyay
Summary: Jaemin just want Jeno to move in with him
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856080
Kudos: 20





	(Not so) Long Distance Relationship

A strain of whimper followed by some short and heavy breaths. A dim of light coming from his phone. A voice coming from the other end of the line, mirroring his own. It has become some sort of habit for Jaemin for the past few months. Just come to his room every friday at 1 am and you'll be welcomed by this view.

It's funny how he has to fulfill his needs by having a phone sex with his boyfriend when they only live five miles apart. But with Jeno's strict parent, this is the only thing they could rely on. Oh how he wish they could just move in together like his older brother and his boyfriend.

"Nana" Jeno called.

"Uh?" he asked.

"Thank you," Jeno said "but could you show me your face?"

He chuckled before reaching out his phone to met his handsomely smiling boyfriend with his after glow and all its glory. His shirt hugged his body perfectly, showing his perfectly built body and oh so board and hard chest. Must be nice leaning on them after getting himself off. How warm. How safe.

It kinda reminded him of their date a few days ago. When he put his hand behind Jeno's back, with their body so close to each other that he could felt Jeno's body heat radiated through his skin. And the lil' electricity that came with it? He could felt his body became soft just thinking about that.

"Jeno?" he called.

"Mm?" Jeno hummed.

"Can you come tomorrow? I want hug and kith" he asked.

"But I have to teach tomorrow" Jeno answered him with a frown.

"But Jaemin want kith!" he said pouting.

"Baby want kith?" Jeno asked, now with a smile and crescent moon eyes.

"Not a baby! But I want kith!" he answered with a bigger pout.

"Alright baby, I'll pick you up at 9. Now go to sleep" Jeno said.

"But I don't want to papai" he said with a frown.

"But Nana, I have to prepare for my class tomorrow since I have a date with you in the morning," Jeno explained calmly "so papai?"

"Papaaaaai" he answered with a smile and waving hand.

And just like that, Jeno hung the video call up. How he wished he didn't had to say goodbye at the end of the day. How he wished they could called the same place as home and went there after their dates instead of their respective place.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

It's okay. He's worth the wait.


End file.
